A Kouzumi Story
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Izumi isn't feeling well and goes to the Doctor. Guess what she finds out. Hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Izumi

I was on my way to my boyfriend, who was waiting outside of the school for me. The others were probably in their after school activities.

But my almost perfect boyfriend, who is the reason that the only friends I have are boys (the girls are all jealous of me because HE IS MINE!), is always waiting for me.

Before I knew it, I was already outside of school and walking towards him; As soon as I stood in front of him I was pulled into a warm embrace and got kissed on my forehead. Looked up and smiled at my boyfriend of 2 years. "What was that for?" I asked him. "I missed you" he said flashing me an adorable smile. "So you feeling better now?" he asked, but now with a worried expression. The reason he asked is that, I was at the infirmary for the last two school periods. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Alright, but that was the tenth in this month, that you were feeling sick and it's just the second week." "Kouji cool down, I'm going to the doctor with my mum now. As you can see she is already waiting for me, in the car over there." I said mentioning to the car of my mum with a nod of my head. "Okay. So that means you're not coming to kendo training vice?" he asked me with a smirk, on his handsome face, but I could still see a little worry in his eyes. "No. I'm sorry captain." I replied with an similar smirk on my face. His expression then changed into a soft one and he said "I love you" "I love you, too" "Call me as soon as you are finished and now c'mon I'm walking you to your mother's car." "My prince charming is a real gentleman. "I said while giggling. When we were at the car he gave me a chaste kiss, said goodbye and walked backwards, to the place where the kendo club usually meets, all the while waving at me.

I laughed at his cute and childish behavior and waved at him, before climbing into the car beside my mum. "So darling are you ready for the doctor?" my mum asked me, while throwing a fist into the air and grinning like mad. "Yeah mum, I'm ready, but why are you so happy?" "Well, my baby Thomas asked me out today." "Wow mum that's great." "Yeah I know" I was feeling happy for her, because I know just how much she likes him. When my mum started the engines of the car I leaned back into the car seat, because I was feeling dizzy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one POV

Izumi was sitting with her mother in the waiting room, from Doctor Cindy Miller. Misaki was looking at her daughter, who looked like a nervous wreck. She placed her hand, reassuring above her daughters and caressed it lightly.

"Izumi Orimoto!" was heard from the treatment and her mother walked in there and sat into the two chairs in front of the desk, which was in the middle of the room. Behind them along the wall was standing a lying sick. Izumi was even more nervous than before.

"So how can I help you two?"

"Izumi is feeling sick every day since two weeks." Misaki said, before Izumi could anything else.

"Okay. So how about I collect some of your blood first." doctor Miller asked Izumi sweetly. Izumi responded with a small nod. The doctor took out a needle and ampoules for the blood samples. Izumi winced, when the needle made contact with the skin.

When it was over, Doctor Miller brought the blood to her assistant and when she came back she said with a comforting smile "In a few minutes we have the results, so would you please take a seat in the waiting room again. I'm calling you when I have it."

So Misaki and her daughter went out to the waiting room again to (guess what) wait.

Ten minutes later

"Miss Orimoto, could you please come in again." This time Izumi went alone inside there, because her mother wanted to buy some food.

Inside the treatment room

"Well, Izumi can I ask you a questions?" She asks with a smile again.

"Sure"

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Okay, hope that's not a big shock for you, but you are pregnant."

"P-p-pregnant? Me? Really?" Izumi asked with big wide eyes.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little surprised."

"Alright. If you want to keep the child, you can make an appointment for your first ultrasound in about three weeks and take your boyfriend with you." she said smiling

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye"

Izumi went out into the waiting room. She looked around searching for her mother, but she was not there. "She is probably still shopping. Okay I think I make an appointment and then call her." she said to herself. She walked up to the desk, where the secretary sat and made a date for the ultrasound. The secretary also gave her some brochures for pregnancy. Izumi thanked her and walked outside, there she pulled her phone out and called her mother.

After a few rings Misaki picked up.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you alright"

"Yeah, I'm finished. Where are you?"

"I'm at the car. Are you coming here or should I pick you up?"

"Could you pick me up?"

"Alright, just wait a few minutes."

"Bye" and with that Izumi hung up and called another person.

"Hey, princess. How are you?" a deep low voice was heard after a few rings.

"Hi, Kouji. I'm fine; could you come over, to my place in an hour?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Not telling. You'll see it then."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye" after that she hung up with a small, but nervous smile.

After a few more minutes of waiting Izumis mum stopped in front of her. She hopped into the car and her mum moved off.

"So what did the doctor say?"

Izumi took a deep breath and said with a nervous voice

"She said that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Mum, keep it down you're driving."

"Yeah, I know, but you are pregnant. How did that happen?"

"I don't know. We were always using a condom, maybe it broke."

"Okay. So you want to keep it? Because if you want to. I'll help with everything."

"Yeah, I want to keep it and thanks mum."

"So when will you tell Kouji?"

"I told him to come over, so I can tell him."

"Okay, but I think he is already there." Misaki said when she pulled into driveway.

"What makes you think that?"

"He is sitting on the porch"

Izumi looked at the porch and really there sat her boyfriend, but there were also her other friends Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Junpei. She stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards them, while her mother went inside to get ready for her date. When she was standing in front of them she asked "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were all at Kouichis place when you called Kouji and when he said that he was going to your place, we wanted to come too. So here we are." Takuya said grinning like an idiot, while Kouji took his chance to embrace Izumi from behind.

"Alright. Let's go inside"

The boys stood up, Izumi softly breaks away from the embrace and they made their way inside the house. The boys walked straight into the living room and Izumi was slowly strolling behind them. When she was in the living room Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji were sitting on the big couch, with their feet on the coffee table and Junpei and Tommy were on the two loveseats.

"Kouji, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure princess."

Kouji stood up and followed Izumi into her room. When he walked into her room, she was already sitting on her bed. After he closed the door behind him he sat down beside her. As soon as he sat down Izumi buried her face into his chest and began to cry. He was stroking her hair, changed her position so that she was sitting on his lap and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When she calmed down a little bit, she looked at him. He used his thump to wipe away the tears that were still streaming her cheeks.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Kouji asked with a worried expression. Izumi took a deep breath and said in soft whisper.

"Kouji, I'm pregnant." He almost didn't hear her, almost.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"I'm the father?"

"Of course. Don't ask such a stupid question"

"You want to keep it?"

"Yes and it would great if you help me, but you don't have to do it."

"Of course I'll help you. It's my child, too." He said with a feeling of happiness filling him up. Izumi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and slowly turned her, until she was lying on the bed with him on top. When his hands were under her shirt slowly stroking her stomach upwards, until the door was slammed open, to which the two pulled apart, revealing three boys who were looking at the couple with impatient looks.

"You keep us waiting just so the two of you can have sex or what?!" Takuya, Tommy and Kouichi asked in unison.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to keep them in the living room any longer." Junpei said.

"It's okay" Izumi said smiling a little.

"Darling, Thomas is here to pick me up and I'm not coming home tonight." Misaki said with a smirk when she walked into the room. When she saw that Kouji was lying on her daughter she smiled and asked "So did you told him?" "Yes" "And what did he say?" "I said that I will help her no matter what." Kouji replied smiling, while getting up and sitting down next to Izumi.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I have to go, ask Izumi and Kouji for information and please take good care of my daughter for tonight. Okay." Izumi's mum said with a small smile. When she turned around and walked away she said "Goodnight my seven favorite kids."

"Your mum should go to school again."

"Why is that Takky?" Izumi asked

"Well she said seven, but we are six."

"Well, she isn't absolutely wrong." Kouji said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Takuya, Kouichi and Tommy asked puzzled.

Junpei looked at Izumi and realized something

"OMG. You are pregnant." he said with a loud, but surprising voice.

"WHAT?!" the others shouted.

"Izumi, is he speaking the truth?" Takuya asked, while he was shaking Izumi by her shoulders. Kouji pulled him harshly away from her and glared at him "Let go of her and yes, he is speaking the truth."

"Does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, you are." Kouji answered.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Hey, what is with us?" Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki asked.

"Yeah, you three are going to be uncles, too." Izumi said smiling.

"But I'm the only one who is blood related." Kouichi said with a big smirk on his face.

"Hmph. Sometimes you are just as mean as you're brother." Takuya said a little pissed off.

"Well, how about a movie and food? Before the two begin to fight." Tommy suggested

"Yeah, sounds good." the others answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izumi was again in the waiting room of Doctor Miller. Only this time her mother wasn't the one holding her hand, it was Kouji and Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy and Junpei were sitting next to them.

"Tell me again, why are you guys here, too?" Izumi asked the four boys that aren't her boyfriend.

"We are the uncles, so we have the right to come with you." Kouichi answered for all of them.

"Hey, what did dad said to Izumis pregnancy Kouji? You guys didn't tell us."

"At first he didn't seem to happy, but I think he is okay with it now. While mum and Satomi were so happy, it was freaking me out." Kouji answered.

"Orimoto!"

Izumi stood up, looked at the boys and said

"Okay, Kouji you come with me and you others wait here for us."

Kouji stood up too and they walked together the treatment room.

Inside the room

The Doctors assistant told her to take all her clothes off, except her underwear and gave her some kind of coat to wear instead. Kouji helped her with that. When they were finished, Izumi sat down on the lying sick. Kouji stood beside her, while holding and stroking her hand gently.

After 2 minutes of waiting the Doctor came in and smiled at the two

"It's so good to see you again Izumi and I assume that this is your boyfriend. I'm I right?"

"Yes. The name is Kouji Minamoto." Kouji answered

"Well, how about we start now?"

After half an hour

Izumi and Kouji walked outside, where the other were still waiting for them.

"So how is it?" Takuya asked.

"It's healthy." Kouji said with a big grin no his face.

Izumi was standing beside him, clinging to his arm and had an even bigger grin on her face.

"Those are great news. Let's celebrate it!" Takuya shouted.

"Shhh." the people around them were saying while holding their fingers to their mouths.

The teens apologized and walked outside.

"So where are we going to celebrate?"

"How about my place?" Takuya suggested

"Sound's good. Let`s go." Kouji answered and the others nodded.

At Takuya's Place

Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei and Tommy were in the living room searching for a movie to watch, while Kouji and Izumi were in the kitchen talking to their parents on the phone.

"Yeah, mum everything is fine." Izumi said to her mum.

"Where are you right now?" her mother asked

"I'm at Takuya's place right now."

"Is Kouji there, too?"

"Yes of course. He has to take care of me and the Baby." When Izumi finished the sentence, she felt two hands creep around her waist and someone kissing the back of her neck. She smiled and leaned back against Kouji's chest.

"Okay. Should I pick you up?"

"No, you don't have to."

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too and bye."

After her mother hung up Izumi turned around and embraced Kouji, tightly around his waist, he pulled her in return even more tightly against him.

"So what did your parents say?" Izumi asked

"They said that they are very happy. What about you're mum?"

"Kouji you know her she is maybe one of the three happiest People on this earth."

"Oh really and who are the other two person?" Kouji asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I'm one of the persons and the last one is hopefully you." Izumi said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Of course I'm happy, how could I not be." Kouji mumbled into her hair, embracing her even tighter.

Suddenly someone from the living room screamed "Hey, lovebirds hurry up, we want to watch the movie."

"Yeah, we are coming." Kouji shouted back.

"Geez. Why can't we have a few minutes in peace, without them screaming like a bunch of monkeys?" Kouji asks. Izumi just giggled, while dragging him into the living room, where the others were waiting

"So which movie are we watching?" Izumi asked smiling at them, while Kouji glared slightly at them.

"Tangled"

"I love, this movie." Izumi said.

"But not as much as me, right?" Kouji asked with a pout.

"Kouji there isn't anything or anyone on this world that I love more than you." She said while giving him lots of kisses.

"Hey, can we start watching the movie, please?" Kouichi pleaded them.

"Sure" both of them replied and sat down next to each other. Kouji put his arm around and she put her arm on his chest and snuggled close to him.

When the movie ended Kouji noticed that Izumi fall asleep. He turned to the others and said "I'm going to bring her home."

"What? Why?" Takuya asked

"Because Izumi is sleeping."

"Thats normal for pregnant women." Tommy stated

"Wow, little one how do you know that already?" Kouichi asked him

"My aunt was pregnant last year and lived at our house and don't call me little, I'm bigger than Izumi and even one centimeter bigger than Kouji."

"Hey" Kouji glared at him

"You're still the youngest Tommy and Kouji you know he is right" Junpei said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to bring her home, so bye." Kouji said

"Yeah. Bring her home prince Charming." Kouichi told his brother.

Kouji looked at him, like he is crazy and picked Izumi, princess style, up. They all said their good byes and then Kouji went to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and then sat in the driver's seat.

After ten minutes of driving, Izumi woke up. At first she panicked, but when she realized that she was in Kouji's car she relaxed.

"You're awake." Kouji stated

"Yeah. Where are we driving?"

"I'm bringing you home."

"Oh. Okay."

"Something's wrong?"

"Kouji I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you stay with me for tonight?"

Kouji stopped in front of her home and stepped out of his car. He walked to the passenger's seat, opened the door and helped her out of the car. He noticed that she was crying and took her tightly into his arms.

"Of course, I will stay with you tonight."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I'm just a little bit too emotional I love you so much." she said crying into his shirt. He tighten his embrace around her and mumbled into her hair "I love you, too, but we should go inside." "Yeah." They slowly broke away from each other, still holding hands, and walked inside her house.

"Mum, I'm home." Misaki walked out of the kitchen with someone walking behind her.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"Your mum told me that you are pregnant and I wanted to see you. So that's why I'm here."

His gaze wandered to Kouji and he asked Izumi "So this is the father of your child Izumi?"

"Yes, Kouji that's my dad Takumi Orimoto and dad that is my boyfriend Kouji Minamoto."

The two men were shacking their hands, while saying at the same time "Nice to meet you."

"Mum, Kouji is staying over. If that's okay."

"Sure, as long as your parents have nothing against it, Kouji."

"No they are in Austria so they won't mind."

"Okay, then have fun you two."

"Yeah, good night mum, dad."

"Good night Mrs. Orimoto, Mr. Orimoto."

"Night you two." Misaki said after the two of them, while Takumi looked not so happy, that his little girl sleeps with a boy in the same bed.

"Don't look so mad. He is the best she could get. So why are you really here? I mean, I just told you five minutes ago, that she is pregnant."

"Looks like I got caught. I want to be with you again Misaki. I still love you, so please take me back."

"I'm sorry, but I have already someone else. If you would have come a few weeks earlier I would have taken you back, but now I'm so sorry Takumi." Misaki said with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I told you that, but if you change your mind you find me in the "Sunshine Hotel."

"Takumi."

"Okay I'll go. Bye."

he walked outside, when he closed the door, she whispered with fresh tears running down her face "Bye, Takumi. I love you, too" she wiped the tears away and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Izumi's room

When the two walked inside the room, Izumi turned around put her arms around Kouji's neck and whispered seductive into his ear

"You wanna take a shower together?" He nodded eagerly, which made her giggle. He kissed her and she deepened it by putting her tongue into his mouth. They were slowly undressing each other and walking into the bathroom, which was connected with her bedroom.

Inside the room Kouji turned the shower on and stepped inside the cabin with Izumi following close behind him. For the next half an hour the only thing, that was heard, the shower mixed with their moaning.

After the shower

Kouji carried Izumi, who was wrapped in only a towel, princess style to her bed. He himself had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kouji went to her closet to get something to wear for the night, for the two of them. He found one of his pyjama pants and a shirt for him to wear and another one of his shirts and pants for her. He took of the towel and put on the clothes and then walked over to the bed were Izumi was still lying. He gave her the shirt and the pants. He waited, until she was dressed, to lie down beside her and pulling her tightly against him. She snuggled closer, if that was even possible. After ten minutes both of them were happily asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izumi was already in the 30 week of pregnancy and her due was 6 January, and guess what? They are having twins, but they didn't tell anybody about it. They want it to be a surprise for everyone.

Takuya, Kouji, Izumi and Kouichi graduated from school and are now going different ways for their future. Takuya is at the police academy, Kouichi is studying to become a doctor, Kouji is working at his dads company, which he has to take over in a few years and Izumi is trying her hardest to become kindergarten teacher. Junpei was accepted at a really good gourmet school in America, but he promised that as soon as the baby was born he came to visit, and Tommy is still in high school.

Izumi woke up with her head on Kouji's chest. She looked up to see that Kouji was still sleeping. Izumi leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips, which woke him up. She tried to pull away, but his hand was in her hair holding her in place. After a few more passionate kisses the two pulled away from each other breathing heavily, but smiling like idiots. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"And how are the Baby's?"

"They are fine, too"

"That's great." Kouji said, while kissing her neck and going further down, until he was stopped by Izumi.

"Kouji, I'm not in the mood." She said, while pushing him away.

"Don't you have to work today?" She asks him while standing up.

"No not today. I'm free." he said, while hugging from behind caressing her huge belly and kissing her neck again.

"What about you? Any classes?"

"No"

"So that means it's just the two of us for the whole day?" Kouji asks her with a happy face.

"Yes, it's just the two of us."

"That's great. That is our first date since two months. So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"How about we go to the zoo?" she said searching for something to wear.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she asks, pouting slightly and taking out a light blue shirt, a white turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans and a pair of white socks.

"It's the end October almost November. I don't want you to catch a cold." He said, while getting dressed in a white shirt and light blue jeans with white socks.

When the two were finished getting dressed she walked to him, placed her arms around him and put her forehead against his and said "Alright, then how about we go to eat breakfast and then we…" She was interrupted by his phone

"Sorry" he said before breaking away from her to pick up. "Kouji Minamoto speaking.….Hi, dad. What's up?...Alright. We are going to have breakfast and then we are coming over….Ok. Bye" Kouji hung up and turned to Izumi "Izumi, do you mind if we are going to my dad's office after breakfast?"

"No, I don't have anything against it, but why?"

"He didn't say any details, just something about a surprise." he said.

She nodded her head. He took her hand and they walked downstairs. Kouji gave Izumi her white coat and then took his own black one and put it on. They walked to the car and drove to the Dinner.

Inside the Dinner

"What would like to order?" the waitress asked the two teens when they sat down.

"I'm having a coffee and the pancakes, please" Kouji said

"Of course and you Miss?"

"I'm having a orange juice, ham and eggs, a croissant and a chocolate muffin, please." Izumi ordered.

The waitress wrote everything down and then went away to get their drinks ready.

"You sure eat a lot since you're pregnant."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm getting twins."

"It's okay. I like it."

After a few minutes the waitress arrived with their order. Both ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Kouji paid and they drove to Kousei's company.

In front of his office the secretary told them that he was already waiting for them, so they walked inside. Once in there the two were really surprised to see all their parents.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked

"Well, we all thought that since you are 18 and getting parents we wanted to give you something" Kousei answered, giving them a small package. Izumi opened it, inside was a small key. She took it out and looked at it

"Wow, a key" she said sarcastically

"That's not just a key." Takumi said

"Not, I'm surprised." Again a sarcastic remark from Izumi

"Don't be so sarcastic Izumi." Misaki said.

"Sorry. So what does it open?"

"A house." Satomi said with a smile forming on her face

"A house?" both of them asked surprised

"Yes a house. Or should we say your house." Tomoko said laughing at the funny faces of her son and his girlfriend

"You give us a house?" Kouji ask

"Yes, we think that you can manage that." Kousei said

"You don't have to move in there right now, but you can if you want to." Misaki said.

"Can we have a look at it?" Kouji asks

"Sure, but you have to go alone. No one of us has time, to show you around." Takumi said.

"That's okay. Isn't it Izumi?" Kouji said looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah." she said with tears slowly making its way down her cheeks. "Thank you so much and sorry about the tears, damn pregnant hormones." she said, while hugging her and Kouji's parents.

After the two thanked everyone they walked back to Kouji's car and drove to the address Kouji got from his dad. When Kouji and Izumi arrived at the house their eyes were big and their jaws dropped at the sight of the house

"Wow it is really huge." Kouji said.

"And beautiful." Izumi added.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door, hand in hand. Izumi took the key out of her purse and put it into the lock and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Both of them were really shocked to see their best friends, except Junpei who was still in America, standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad told us about his glorious idea and so we wanted to help you with the renovation." Kouichi said and the other two boys nodded.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you guys. How about you show us around?"

"Sure. Come on. If you go into the dining room there is a staircase, which lead you to the second floor, but first we show around on the first floor. So on your left there is the new kitchen. Minor information for you is that the house isn't furnished. "Takuya said with a grin on his handsome face.

Kouji and Izumi walked inside and looked at the kitchen for a minute.

"It's beautiful." Izumi said in aww voice.

Kouji stood next to her with his arm around her waist and said

"Yeah, it is great." smiling

"So, if the two of you want to see the next room, you have to follow me."

They walked out of the kitchen again, walked across the hallway into the living room.

"That is the living room."

"Wow it's big. Okay here comes a coach, there the T.V. and there a coffee table." Izumi began to plan, how the room should be established.

Kouji chuckled slightly at her enthusiasmus.

"Don't laugh at me." Izumi said slapping him on his chest.

He took her gently by the waist and put his forehead against hers and said "I'm laughing, because you are so cute. You know I would never laugh at you. I love you."

She smiled and put her arms tightly around his neck "I love you, too."

"If the two of you are finished, we could go on with our tour through the rest of the house."

"Yeah, just let us have a little fun." Kouji said breaking from the embrace and taking her hand gently in his. Then he followed Takuya through a door into the back of the room. The door leads to the dining room.

"So this is the dining room and there is the staircase, which I mentioned before. But first I want to show you the garden." Takuya said sounding really exciting at the end.

The kids walked outside, where Kouichi and Tommy were already waiting for them. In front of them was a big pool. Izumi had big eyes and couldn't utter a single word. Kouji stood behind her with a big grin.

"Wow that is so cool." Kouji said.

"Yeah, isn't it? And you are inviting us in summer to swim, right?" Kouichi asked

"Of course." Izumi answered thrilled about having her own pool in her own garden and the best of all she is having her own house with the boy she loves.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Izumi shouted. "Keep it down, princess. "

"Sorry, it's just I'm so happy" she told him shining like the sun

"Yeah, me, too" Kouji said while hugging her tightly

"Here we go again." Takuya said making Izumi a little red, Kouji just countered "You are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." making Kouichi and Tommy giggle

"Come on. Don't you want to see the rest of the house?" Takuya said a little red

"Of course we want." Izumi said.

This time she took the lead.

The only girl in the group went inside the house again and walked slowly upstairs with the boys following her. Once upstairs there were six doors three on the left side of the hallway and three on the right.

When everyone was upstairs Takuya began to show them two rooms from the side and two from the right side and introduced the rooms as guest rooms.

The two teens were delighted, how beautiful they were. The next room was the bed room it was beautiful and big and like every room in the second floor the bath room was connected to it.

In the last room there were six stuffed animals sitting on baby-toy packaging.

"This is the nursery, as you can guess. The toys and the stuffed animals are from us. To be exact the bear is from tommy, the lion from Kouichi, the ladybug from Junpei, the salamander from me and the wolf and the butterfly are from all of us." Takuya said. Izumi hugged and thanked the three boys, overjoyed and crying

"Damn hormones" she said while laughing and wiping the tears away.

The others smiled at her, expect Kouji, who was sitting on the floor and examined the toys with great interest. Izumi walked up to him and wanted to look at his face, but he covered it with a hand, the other three boys noticed that something fluffy was about to come and took their leave. She gently prayed his hands away from his face and saw that he is crying

"Aww and I thought I was the emotional one." she said smiling and wiping the tears away.

He smiled back at her and caressed her big stomach lightly.

"I'm just so happy. I mean we are getting a Baby. I'm going to be a daddy and you are going to be a mummy. That's incredible, right?" he said with fresh tears on his face.

"Did you just realize?" she asked with a few tears running down her face "But yeah you are going to be a daddy and a good one, too." she kissed him on the cheek.

"You really think that?"

"Of course, don't you think so?"

"I don't know. I mean look at my dad, he always wanted to buy my love and he lied to me almost my whole life. I just don't want to be like him." he said hiding his face from her

"Oh, Kouji." she hugged him around his neck "Believe me you will never be like your father." she gently took his face, in her hands and turned it slowly towards her face, to see it was totally swollen from crying.

She kissed him several times and murmured comforting words. After he calmed down he looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are going to be the best mummy ever." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah really and why is that?"

"Because you are my princess."

"That's a pretty good reason."

"Yeah I know."

"You know Kouji, I'm a little bit hungry."

"Only a little bit?" he asked smirking at her "How about we go to the restaurant you like so much."

"Then I only have to say 'Let's go'." she said smiling.

The two walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room, where the others were waiting.

"So what now?" Takuya asked when he saw Kouji and Izumi coming into the room.

"We are going to have lunch. You wanna come with us?" Izumi said.

"Sure" the three boys said at the same time.

"And after that we are going to the construction market?" Kouichi asked the two soon-to-be-parents.

"Yeah. That's a good idea."Kouji said.

The five kids made their way to Kouji's car and drove off to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized that I didn't write the ages of them. So here are there. Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi and Takuya are 18. Tommy is 15 and Junpei is 19.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was late at night. Kouji was already sleeping, exhausted from the work. Izumi was tired too from her classes and of course her pregnancy, but she wanted to write in her diary because the last time was even before she found out that she was pregnant.

Izumis Diary

4 December

Dear Diary,

Many things happened since the last I wrote something. First thing I'm pregnant. I don't really know when it happened, but it's already too late to change it, like I would do something like that. Second my dad and my mum are together again.

It happened in September Mum wanted to go to Thomas to surprise him, but when she get there he was with another woman and she was his ex. Mum said that she slapped him across the cheek and ended it with him and then one month ago mum said that she is dating dad again. I was soooo happy.

And the third thing that happened Kouji and I got a house. In October we both had a day off and Kouji's dad called us over and there where all our parents. They gave us a key and said that it belongs to us now. cool isn't it.

Well we drove there and to our surprise the other guys where already waiting there for us. They showed us around and then when we came into the nursery Kouji began to cry and doubted that he would be a good father, but I encouraged him again.

After this we drove to the construction market and bought paint and brushes and painted the guest rooms, the living room and the dining room. Yesterday we bought the furniture.

I can't wait til the 5 weeks are over. Don't misunderstand me I'm happy being pregnant but it is tiring too. Well I'm tired now, so good night.

Izumi closed her diary and walked slowly towards the bed where Kouji lied. She slowly lied down beside him and began to slowly drift off to dreamland.

After an hour of sleep woke up, because she felt that the bed was wet between her legs and then she felt a pain on the underside of her belly, a contraction.

She turned towards Kouji and began to shake him awake, really hard.

"Kouji wake up."

He began slowly to stirr. When he was slightly awake, he looked at her with a sleepy smile on his face

"What's wrong Baby?"

"My water broke. So could you please stand up and get me to the hospital." Izumi said calmly.

Kouji's eyes widen and he jumped out of the bed and ran around the room to get a suitcase then clothes and a pillow. By the time he was dressed and had everything packed up, Izumi was still trying and failing to stand up. Kouji saw this and walked over to help her

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Right now." she answered.

Izumi walked with Kouji's help down the stairs and into the car.

"What about your parents?"

"We can call them when we are in the hospitaAAAh…" Izumi screamed at the end because of another contraction "Just drive me to the damn hospital!" Izumi yelled while grabbing Kouji by his collar. "Okay Yeah. The Hospital right." He started the engine and drove to the hospital.

At the hospital

Kouji was walking to a nurse with Izumi in a wheelchair and asked her where the two should go. The nurse brought them into a room with two beds and told them that Izumi should lie down on one bed and wait until the doctor arrive for a check-up.

When Izumi was lying in the bed Kouji asked

"How are you?" sitting down on the bed next to her and embracing her softly.

"I'm fine, except those contractions. They really hurt."

The door opened to reveal Doctor Miller. She looked smiling at the couple and said "Hi Izumi, How are you?"

"I'm fine."

" Do you have already contractions?"

"Yes"

"How often do they come?"

"Every 15 minutes."

"Alright. Let's check you up."

After check-up

"Well it will take a little while, until you can push." Doctor Miller she said that she left the room.

"Maybe we should call our parents." Izumi suggested

"Yeah you are right." Kouji answered getting his phone out of his pocket to call his father.

"Hey dad something happened. Izumi's water broke...We are at the hospital right now. Tell Izumi's parents too, please...Okay thanks. Bye" He hanged up.

"Aaaah" Izumi screamed.

Kouji ran to her side and hold her hand

"You okay"

After the pain faded she answered him "Yeah. Are you going to call your brother now?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." Kouji picked his phone up from the floor, which fell on the floor when he ran to Izumi and called his brother.

After a few rings there was a sleepy voice "Hello?"

"Hey, Kouichi. Where are you right now?"

"I'm staying with Tommy at Takuya's place. Why?"

"Well, Izumi and I are at the hospital and we thought that maybe you want to come and visit us." Kouji said while caressing Izumi's hair softly

"Sure, but why are you at the hospital?"

"Izumi's water broke."

"WHAT! We are on our way." and with that Kouichi hang up.

With Kouichi, Takuya and Tommy

"Guys wake up!" Kouichi screamed.

He was standing in the middle of Takuya's room trying to wake Tommy and Takuya up.

"What's your problem?" Takuya asked with a sleepy and angry face.

"We have to go to the hospital." Kouichi answered

"Why?" Tommy asked sleepy

"Izumi's water broke. The Baby is coming." Kouichi said with a big grin.

"WHAT" Tommy and Takuya both screamed.

"Keep it down and let's go." Kouichi said leaving to go to the car.

The two boys followed close behind him. Kouichi sat in the driver's seat, Takuya passenger seat and Tommy in the back and they drove off in full speed. Luckily there no was police that stopped them on their way to the hospital.

When the three arrived at the hospital, they parked and walked to the reception and asked "Excuse me Miss. We are searching for my brother and his girlfriend. They are getting a baby." Kouichi said out of breath.

"What's her name?" the Lady asked friendly.

"Izumi Orimoto"

"Room 108, it's on the third floor."

"Thank you." Kouichi said and the three began to run towards the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator Tommy pushed the button for the third floor and waited. When the doors opened at the right floor Tommy and Takuya followed Kouichi to the room 108.

They opened the door to see an exhausted Izumi and Kouji holding hands. Izumi's hair was sticking to her face and she was breathing heavily. Kouji looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at his friends and brother.

"Hey. How are you two?"

"I don't want anymore it hurts so much." Izumi said while Kouji stroked her hand with his thump.

"This will take a while so you can wait in the waiting room and could you call Junpei, please." Kouji said

"Alright, but tell us when that little kid is here." Takuya said with a grin.

After 15 more hours Izumi was still not in labor. Junpei came two hours ago to the hospital; he was already on his way to visit them when Tommy called him.

The teenies were terrible bored, but better than tired, the boys took turns to sleep while Kouji and Izumi couldn't.

Right now the four boys were playing UNO, when suddenly Kouji came into the room "She is hoing into labor" he said with a tired face, but happy face. Before anyone could say something he was already gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy reading this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I finished this chapter took me long enough. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After 1 hour of pushing, screaming and cursing the Babys were born.

After another hour Izumi has taken a shower and was now lying comfortable in her bed with Kouji beside her and the two Babys in her and Kouji's arms enjoying their time alone with their two little kids, but they didn't have a break for long because their best friends came into the room to see the Babys.

"Where is that little boy or girl?" Kouichi asked

When he realized that both of them were holding a baby he said "Do they know that you stole one baby?"

"Idiot." Kouji said

Izumi giggled before adding "They are twins like you two."

"Aww how cool." Takuya said.

"What are their names?" Junpei asked standing beside the bed holding now the baby Izumi was holding and Kouichi was holding the one Kouji has been holding. Kouji lied now with Izumi under the cover visible tired, almost asleep.

"You are holding the older one his name is Lucas and Kouichi is holding the younger one Danny." Izumi said smiling before snuggling closer to Kouji and falling asleep.

"Wow they are really cute." Tommy said.

Kouji smiled at his friends before falling asleep as well.

The other four teens put the two little kids into their beds and let the new family sleep.

"So what are we doing now?" Takuya asked

"Waiting for the grandparents. They should be gere any minute." Kouichi said while sitting down on chair.

1 hour later

Kouichi felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see his and Izumi's parents standing in front of him.

"Hey you're here." he said surprised.

"Yeah we wanted to know where Izumi's room is exactly?" Takumi asked him.

"It's the first room down the corridor." he answered.

They thanked him and walked to Izumi's and Kouji's room. Kouichi looked around him saw that the others were sleeping and decided to sleep as well.

Inside of the room from the new parents

Kouji and Izumi were already awake when their parents walked inside the room. Kouji looked up and smiled at them, while Izumi had to turn around to look at them.

"Hey. How are you darling?" Misaki asked

"Fine, just a little tired."

Kouji stood up and Izumi sat up.

"So where is our little grandchild?" Tomoko asked

"The nurse will bring them in a few minutes, so they can eat." Izumi said

"That's great. Wait did you say…." before Kousei could finish the nurse came into the room with two little bundle's in her hands. She gave them to Izumi.

The five adults looked at them stunned until the nurse said "Everyone except the father of these little childs should leave the room while eating."

After half an hour Kouji and Izumi were talking with their parents. Right now Satomi was holding Lucas and Misaki was holding Danny.

"Aww they are soo cute." Tomoko said.

"Can't believe I'm already a grandfather." Kousei stated

"Well what should I say" Takumi said while looking at his daughter, who was comfortable resting in the arms of her boyfriend. Misaki noticed that and held Danny right in his face. He looked at his grandson and smiled he took him and kissed Misaki on the forehead. She leaned against him and smiled too.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal four boys, which looked rather tired, everyone was looking at the door, which woke Lucas and Danny up and made them cry.

Takumi and Satomi gave the two boys back to their parents.

"Well we should leave now." Tomoko said while pulling Kouichi and Takuya out of the room by their ears.

"We will leave now too." Misaki said kissing Izumi on the cheek and walking out the door with Takumi holding her hand, who was waving at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"We are going, too and sorry for waking the two." Tommy said while gesturing at himself and Junpei "He will stay at my place if you want something from him."

The two left the room and soon after that Kousei and Satomi left too and Kouji and Izumi were alone again.

When Lucas and Danny were asleep again, Kouji put the two boys back into the nursery again and then called a nurse, which took the two with her so they can sleep comfortable.

"So what are we going do to now?" Kouji asked Izumi while lying down next to her again. "How about watching T.V.?"

"Sounds good" Izumi took the remote and turned on the television. After an hour of watching something on the TV, the breakfast was brought in by a nurse.

"Izumi I'm going home for an hour or two." Kouji told his lovely girlfriend

"What? Why?"

"I have to take a shower, I need new clothes and I want to eat something."

"You can use my shower and I can share my food with you." Izumi said

He smiled at her and said "I'm back in no time okay." he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay. But please hurry."

"Of course Princess." he said kissing her again before walking out the door.

2 hours later

Izumi was totally bored since Kouji left there wasn't much she could do, beside feeding her two babys and watching T.V.

Just when she wanted to stand up to get her phone to call him, the door opened and Kouji walked in with a paper bag in one hand and a coffee in the other hand.

"Hi. Sorry that I'm late." he apologized

"Is okay. What's in the bag?"

"A chocolate muffin just for you." he said while handing her the bag.

"Thank you." she took the muffin out of the bag and ate it.

"So when can you three go home" Kouji asked her, sitting down beside her and placing a lovely kiss on her cheek.

"The Doctor said tomorrow." she answered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's great, should I pick you up or are your parents already doing that?"

"No they have to work. What about you don't you have to work too?"

"Dad gave me off this week. So I can spend my time with you, Lucas and Danny."

"Aww that's cute." Kouji just smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

One day later

Kouji stayed the whole night at the hospital and waited for Izumi until she was released. At 9 o clock Izumi was allowed to go home.

They put Lucas and Danny into the maxi cosi's and into the backseats of the car. Izumi sat between the two and Kouji drove them to their house.

By now the house was as good as finished, only two of the four guest rooms weren't furnished yet. Kouji took Lucas and Izumi took Lucas and brought them into the house into their room.

In the afternoon Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy and Junpei came over to see the two little boys at their new home. Two days later Junpei has to fly back to the United States. The six friends met at the airport to see him off, he promised Izumi to come back as soon as possible so he can see the two boys grow up.

After one month of maternity leave Izumi went back to study, when she was at school her mother or one of Kouji's mothers or all three of them took care of the two boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks from Lucas and Danny: Both Boys look just like their father but both have blond hair. Danny also has black highlights. Lucas has midnight blue eyes while Danny has one blue and one green eye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.**

Chapter 7

It was Kouji's 20th birthday and actually he and Izumi just wanted to have a nice dinner at the new expensive restaurant while Izumi's parents were watching Danny and Lucas, which were already 1 year old.

But tonight nothing goes as planned. First the waiter poured the wine over Izumi's new dress, which was white. Then Kouji got into a fight with some stupid guy who was hitting on Izumi and while they were walking home through the park it began to rain, in the mid of February.

The two hide in a hut which was in the middle of the park. When they were inside Izumi was shaking from cold, so he gave her his jacket and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry." Izumi said while he embraced her, caressed her back softly and put his forehead on hers.

"For what?"

"For the mess tonight."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"No buts. I really enjoyed my birthday."

"Really?" she asked him with a smile on her face

"Of course. After all I spent the evening with my dream girl." he said and kissed her.

When they pulled away from each other he took a step backwards, he kneeled in front of her on one knee and took her left hand. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Kouji pulled something out of his pant pockets. It was a little black velvet box.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a diamond and on each side of it was a sapphire. Izumi began to cry when he said "Izumi you are the most wonderful girl in this world. I'm lucky that you choose me and not anyone else." she let out a laugh that was mixed with a sob. "You gave me two wonderful kids and you love me with all my flaws. I just can say that I'm the happiest guy in this whole world and I love you soo much that it hurts when I'm not with you. So I'm asking you. Izumi Orimoto will you marry me?"

Izumi was nodding her head really hard, while crying and all the time she was saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Kouji stood up, put the ring on her finger and gently took her into his arms and kissed her, passionately.

They pulled away both are crying from happiness. Izumi took Kouji by his collar to kiss him again. He deepend the kiss by licking on her lower, she opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue inside. While the two were playing with their tongues Kouji slowly pushed the jacket from her shoulders and undo the zipper from her dress, it glided slowly down her body and revealed white lacy underwear.

He pulled away and looked at her "That's new." he said mentioning to the clothes she was wearing, with a blush across his cheeks.

"Happy birthday." she said while undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Kouji took a blanket out of the closet next to him and laid it onto the floor then he pushed Izumi gently on top of the blanket and they kissed again.

1 hour later

The two were lying exhausted on the blanket.

Kouji looked at her and asked "So do want to go home and repeat what we did just now?"

"Yeah. Why not!" She said with a big grin.

The two stood up, got dressed and then walked home under Kouji's jacket, because of the rain. When the two where home they walked upstairs and had their fun.

Next morning

The doorbell rang. Kouji opened his eyes slowly to see the face of his beautiful fiancée. He slowly sat up and stood up to get dressed, careful so he wouldn't wake Izumi up.

He walked down to the front door and opened the door. There stood his brother and his friends.

"Junpei since when are you back?" Kouji asked when he saw that the oldest from the clique was there too.

"Since yesterday. Actually I wanted to come over yesterday, but these three told me you and your girlfriend were celebrating your birthday."

Kouji had to smile at the word girlfriend "But what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kouji asked a little confused

"It's already 11pm."Takuya stated matter of factly, while walking into the house without permission.

Kouji followed Takuya into the kitchen, with the others behind him and asked "That doesn't explain why you are here."

"We wanted to celebrate yours and Kouichi's birthday, since you two hadn't time yesterday." Takuya said while getting something to drink.

"By the way how was your date?" Kouichi asked his brother.

"It was.."

"The best date ever." Kouji was interrupted by Izumi, which stood in the doorway dressed in Kouji's shirt.

"I can see that. You are glowing." Junpei said as he saw her.

"Junpei you are here!" Izumi screamed and gave him a big bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm on my vacation right now."

"How long?" Izumi asked braking away from the hug, walking to Kouji, kissing his cheek and leaning against him.

"Two weeks." Junpei answered before adding "So, tell us why was the date so great that you are smiling the whole time?"

"Well when we came to that restaurant we were seated and the waiter brought us the wine. But some stupid guy pushed him so the wine was on Izumi's new white dress. Then some guy came over and said that if she needs new clothes she could come over to his place every time, she wants." Kouji said clenching his fist before continuing "And when we were walking home it began to rain, so we hide in the hut in the park."

"And what happened in there?" Takuya asked.

"Well I…"

"He proposed to me and I said yes!" Izumi screamed with a big happy grin.

"That's great." Tommy said walking towards them and shaking their hands. Kouichi, Takuya and Junpei gave them a hug and Izumi showed them the ring.

The six talked and celebrated until 3am then the boys went home.

After they were gone Kouji's and Izumi's parents came to bring the twins home and they told them.

In the evening Izumi called Sora and Ruki, who she met at the antenatal exercises and asked them to be her bridemaids and they said yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

Chapter 8

10th December

"Izumi,you look beautiful!" Misaki shouted with a big grin across her face.

Her husband Takumi stood beside her and smiled at his only daughter. The door opened to reveal two girls one of them had orange hair with red eyes and the other girl had red hair with lilac eyes.

"Wow I didn't think you can look so good." the one with the lilac eyes said a little sarcastic.

"Oh Ruki can't you be nice just for a few minutes?" the other asked

"Maybe after the wedding Sora." Ruki replied.

Izumi smiled at them.

"Izumi, your dad and I are going to sit down and we are taking Danny and Lucas with us. Alright?" Misaki told her daughter.

"Sure." Izumi said she gave her two little boys a kiss on their foreheads and waved them goodbye. As soon as her parents were out of the room, Izumi sat down on one of the stools and began to panic

"I can't. I'm not ready to get married yet."

Ruki sighed and kneeled down in front of her and placed her hands over hers while saying "Of course you are ready to marry him you love him. Right?"

Izumi nodded her head

"You're just nervous." she said before adding, smiling "He is probably just as nervous as you are, if not even a little bit more." at that Izumi had to laugh.

"Thanks Ruki."

"Well come on now let's finish your hair and make-up."

Kouji was standing in front of the altar, waiting for Izumi. He was really nervous, well who wouldn't.

"Kouji calm down." his best man, Takuya said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Kouichi, who was standing beside Takuya, watched the two with an amused expression.

"I calm down when she is standing beside me."Kouji said.

Takuya wanted to say something when Misaki came to them and told Takuya and Kouichi to go to the bridemaids and walk them to the altar. The music began to play and Kouichi and Sora walked slowly towards Kouji, followed by Takuya and Ruki and finally Takumi with Izumi.

When Kouji saw her and his face light up and his nervousness was totally forgotten. When Izumi stood beside him, he slightly leaned towards her and whispered "You look beautiful."

She smiled and thanked him.

After the two said their "I do's" he kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, they had bright smiles on their faces. He then took her hand and walked down the aisle with her, while waving at everyone.

Danny and Lucas saw that their parents were walking away from them, so they made their way away from their grandparents laps and ran to Kouji and Izumi. The newlyweds laughed when they saw their kids running towards them. Lucas took izumis free hand and Danny took Koujis.

While everyone were talking in the church Kouji and Izumi sat outside in the snow on a bench. Izumi was sitting on Kouji's lap with his jacket he gave her because of the cold. Kouji was playing with her wedding ring.

"Do you think they missing us in there?" Izumi asked him, while caressing his cheek with her free hand and leaning her head on his shoulder kissing his jaw softly.

"Maybe." he said turning his head towards her and kissing her softly on the lips "I just want to be with you, and all the other things don't matter at the moment." he added and kissed her again.

"There are the two of you. Come on, we are going to the hotel to the wedding party." Takuya shouted

"Alright. We are coming." Kouji shouted back to her. He slowly stood up with Izumi in his arms and he walked, towards their friends and drove with them to the hotel to celebrate.

After the weddingparty

Kouji carried his wife into their hotel room. Inside he sat her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"So you need help getting out of the dress?" he asks her with a big grin.

"Only with the zipper." she said smiling at him.

"Well then let me help you." he said.

She stood up and stood before him with her back to him. He slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to a pool at her feet. She slowly turned around in white lacy undergarments and stepped out of the dress.

She sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and took her shoes off her feet, then he laid her against the pillows and pulled away to pull his shoes and socks off.

When he finished, he kissed a warm trail along her thigh up to her stomach over her heaving chest to her neck, chin and then he finally landed on her lips. The two kissed passionately, while her hands made their way into his hair to slide his tie from his ponytail and his hands made their decent way to her breast and squeezed them before his hands went to her back and opened her bra and then …. let's just say the two had a very active night with very little sleep.

Next morning

Kouji woke up and look at the girl, no women, sleeping peacefully snuggled up against his chest. He tighten his arm, that was lying on her waist and kissed his wife on the forehead.

The kiss woke her up. Izumi looked up to see Kouji smiling down at her. She snuggled closer to her husband and sighed content.

Kouji softly caressed her back and asked her "How are you?"

"I'm fine just a little tired. How are you feeling, darling?"

"I can't remember the last time I felt that good and exhausted the last time."

She grinned at him and asked "What time is it?"

Kouji looked at the clock on the bedside table and said "11:47 am."

"We should get up." Izumi said and slowly stood up to go into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Kouji didn't follow her she looked at him seductively over her shoulder and asked "Don't you want to help me wash my back?" As soon as she said those words he was standing beside her and the two took a very long shower.

After checking out of the hotel Kouji and Izumi drove home with Lucas and Danny. They packed their things for their honeymoon and brought their children to Izumi's parents. After that they drove to the airport and took their flight to London.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

14 years have past since Kouji and Izumi got married. The two are now 34 years old and have four kids. The two oldest Lucas and Danny which are 16 years old, Juliette their 12 year old girl and Anthony, who was born just two weeks ago.

Izumi woke up to crying in the morning. She sat up in the bed and looked at the clock on the bedsidetable, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Izumi turned her head and saw that the bed was empty, so she stood up and walked into the bed of her youngest child.

There in a comfy chair sat her husband with the baby in his arms, rocking it gently. He looked up and smiled at her. Izumi smiled back and walked over to him.

Once she stood in front of him Izumi took Anthony and sat down on his lap. Izumi sat with her back against his chest, he put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her neck. After half an hour a sleepy girl in pink pyjama pants and shirt walked into the room.

Izumi smiled at her only daughter. She stood up and placed Anthony back into the crib. Then she walked over to her daughter and asked "Why are you already awake? There is no school today."

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Why are and Daddy here and not in bed?" Juliette asked her mother

"Well, I woke up hearing Anthony crying over the baby phone and alone in bed so I searched for my husband." Izumi told her smiling.

Kouji stood up and said while walking towards the bedroom "Yeah, but daddy is going back to bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed, too?" Juliette asked

"Sure." Izumi answered, Kouji was already in their bedroom. Juliette walked with her mother to the bedroom and lied down between her mother and her father.

Three hours later Izumi woke up again. She looked at her sleeping daughter and husband and smiled. She stood carefully up and went to the bathroom to get a shower and brush her teeth. Then she went back into the bedroom and dressed herself in dark blue jeans, a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt and a white sleeveless vest that went a little past her hips. After getting dressed Izumi went downstairs into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"What are you doing, Mum?" a voice behind her asked.

Izumi turned around to see her oldest son standing in the doorway dressed in black jeans and a yellow sweater.

"Breakfast. You wanna help me?" she asked him smiling.

He nodded his head and began to set the table. After 5 more minutes Kouji, who had Anthony in his arms, Juliette and Danny came walking into the kitchen.

Kouji wore like Izumi dark blue jeans and a white shirt, Danny wore the same as his brother, but a green sweater and Juliette woree black leggins, a white skirt and a light blue turtleneck sweater with a pink heart on it.

"Morning." Kouji said placing Anthony in a small crib which stood next to the table and then he walked to Izumi and her hugged from behind.

"Morning to you, too." Izumi asked leaning backwards to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, took the bread, which stood beside the oven and brought it to the table. Then he sat down and waited til Izumi brought the rest of the food.

The family ate in comfortable silent, until Lucas decided to break the silence and asked "What are we doing today?"

"We didn't plan anything, so you can do whatever you want." Izumi told them smiling.

Lucas smiled back and finished eating. When the family ended the breakfast everyone helped cleaning the table and then went their own ways.

Lucas walked upstairs into the room he shared with Danny and played videogames. Danny followed him, but he sat on his bed and read a book. Juliette went to her room to read a book, too. Izumi sat down on the coach, in the living room, with Anthony in her arms and waited for Kouji to follow her. Kouji walked in the living room, sat down beside her and put his arms around her and the baby. In return Izumi cuddled closer to him and asked him

"Are you happy?"

"Sure. Why shouldn't I be? I have four wonderful kids and I', married to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course, I am happy."she said smiling "I am totally happy." she whispered. Kouji smiled at her and tighten his grip around her.

* * *

**I don't know if I write another chapter mabye, mabye not. But until then this is the end of the story.**


End file.
